A WWFE Party
by The Diva Formally Known As SMH
Summary: This is another stupid thing from me I was bored, So i wrote a party, and I'm gonna keep writing it and you are all invited to come and annoy you fav superstars. I rated it R so I can do whatever I want :)
1. The Insanity of Parties

The WWFE Party  
  
Disclaimer: Vince owns all the wrestlers. I own Anastasia, Angelina and myself. My friends own themselves.  
  
A/N: Ok this is most stupid thing I have written but I had a great time writing it, so I'm gonna keep writing it.  
  
  
Anastasia Sinclair: Y2Steph why are we having a party?  
  
Y2Stephanie: Because Angelina wouldn't shut up until we agreed so she could spend more time with Jeff and less time with Cripple H  
  
Anastasia: But why would she want to spend less time with Triple H, that rotten SOB hurting my beautiful Shawn. What was I saying?  
  
Y2Stephanie: I'm not related to you  
  
Anastasia: No your part of me.  
  
Y2Stephanie: No actually you are part of me.  
  
Anastasia: Oh yeah your right.  
  
*Y2Stephanie rolls her eyes, as Anastasia doodles on a piece of paper, her latest plan to get Shawn Michaels to fall in love with her*  
  
Y2Stephanie: What are you scheming Tasia?  
  
Anastasia: I'm telling you Y2Steph you'll tell Shawn again  
  
Y2Stephanie: Me! Ruin one of your plans never!  
  
Angelina McMahon: Um-Hmm  
  
*Y2Stephanie and Anastasia look at Angelina*  
  
Y2Steph & Anastasia: What?  
  
Angelina: How do I look?  
  
Y2Steph: You look great stop stressing.  
  
*Angelina runs back up stairs to check her make up*  
  
Y2Steph: This party is gonna kill us  
  
Anastasia: No just Triple H mwhahahahahhaha  
  
Y2Steph: Anastasia  
  
Anastasia: What, What did I say?  
  
Y2Steph: Forget it.  
  
*Later on WWE Superstars and moving around the room, with music playing. Y2Steph is standing over near the door to answer it. She has some of her pals with her*  
  
Alpha: Why are we at a party with wrestlers?  
  
Y2Steph: Because you love me  
  
Myko: We Do?   
  
Y2Steph: Yes  
  
Myko: Ok. What do we get for loving you?  
  
Y2Steph: My wonderful company  
  
Myko: That's all?  
  
Y2Steph: Yes  
  
*Across on the other side of the room Angelina is with Jeff Hardy*  
  
Jeff: Angel Bear this party was a great idea.  
  
Angelina: I'm glad you like.  
  
Jeff: It came from you of course I like it.  
  
Angelina: You are too sweet Jeff  
  
Jeff: Come on Angel Bear lets dance.  
  
*Angelina lets Jeff drag her onto the dance floor. Sitting over in a dark spot her the steps is Anastasia, she is watching the room carefully looking for HHH or HBK*  
  
Anastasia: Soon Shawn soon you shall be my Prince, and we shall rule together. Mwhahaha.  
  
*Moving back to Y2Steph and her friend who are watching their friend Myko on the dance floor*  
  
Y2Steph: What is Myko singing?   
  
Sarek: If you are quiet you might actually hear him   
  
*Y2Steph shut up*   
  
Myko:*singing* Lets talk about sex baby lets talk about you and me let lalalala blah blah sex sex sex. Lets have some sex baby  
  
SorcererDude: I think Myko wants sex  
  
Y2Steph: Don't look at me I'm not giving it to him!  
  
SorcererDude: I wasn't suggestion that you should  
  
Y2Steph: Good because if you do I'll let Anastasia lose on you  
  
SorcererDude: NO! Not that I promise I'll be good.  
  
Y2Steph:*evil smile* Good  
  
*Y2Steph marches onto the dance floor and grabs Angelina dragging her away from Jeff and over to the otherside of the room.*  
  
Y2Steph: Angelina stay AWAY from Jeff, you are married to Hunter   
  
Myko: They're gonna have sex baby, oh yeah lets all have sex baby.  
  
*Y2Steph throws something at Myko knock him out*  
  
Y2Steph: That's better  
  
*Y2Steph gives Angelina once last glare before letting go, and watching her go straight back to Jeff*  
  
Y2Steph: Why do I bother.  
  
*The Door bell rings and Y2Steph opens the door*   
  
Anastasia: *appearing behind Y2Steph* I SEE NAKED DEAD PEOPLE.   
  
Y2Steph: That's just Nick.   
  
Anastasia: Oh.   
  
Y2Steph: Nick put some clothes on  
  
*Nick puts some clothes on and comes inside*  
  
Nick: You spoiled all my fun  
  
Y2Steph: We have enough things to scar us for life in here we don't need you to had one more.  
  
Anastasia: Is Shawn here yet?  
  
Y2Steph: No  
  
Anastasia: Triple H  
  
Y2Steph: NO  
  
*Anastasia goes back to her dark area, as Myko wakes up and looks around before moving over to everyone*  
  
Myko: Where the hell are my pants?  
  
Ivory: Ivory: I've got your pants Myko darling, why don't you come and get them *wink*   
  
*Myko runs for the hills screaming*  
  
Sarek: Well there goes Myko.   
  
Y2Steph: Think he'll be back?   
  
Sarek: Probably later, with some new pants  
  
*Triple H appears in the doorway Myko just flew through*  
  
Y2Steph: Hello Hunter  
  
Triple H: Where's Angelina?  
  
Y2Steph: Give you one guess  
  
Triple H: With the multicolor hair freak Mr. "Extreme" Jeff Hardy right?  
  
Y2Steph: Got it in one, hey you actually do have brains, maybe you should try using them more often.  
  
*Triple H snarls at Y2Steph, She just glares back at him this goes on till Alpha appears next to Y2Steph*  
  
Alpha: So this is Triple H?  
  
Y2Steph:*still glaring* Yes  
  
Alpha: You ere right he does have a big nose  
  
Triple H: You said I have a Big Nose. WHY YOU LITTLE  
  
*Triple H pulls a sledge hammer out of no where and Y2Steph takes off, Triple H follows her determined to get her*  
  
Y2Steph: *running* HELP CALL WIRDO!  
  
Sarek: Think we should call wirdo?  
  
Nick: Maybe later  
  
To Be Cont.  
  
Well that was long than I meant. Will Triple H get Y2Steph? Will Angelina get Jeff? Will Anastasia get HBK and kill HHH? Will Myko Return? Who else will show up at the party? The Wrestlers will be more present in the next chapter. 


	2. More insanity

Vince owns everything but, Angelina, Anastasia and Me, whom I own. Everyone else owns themselves.   
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I'll try to put you all in :)  
  
*Y2Steph finally having lost HHH comes storming over to Sarek and Nick*  
  
Y2Steph: Where the hell is wirdo?!?!?!  
  
Sarek: Oh Yeah, I forgot  
  
*Sarek calls wirdo and tell him to get his ass over here, Y2Steph just shakes her head*  
  
Y2Steph: Well it's a bit late now isn't.  
  
*Door Bell ring and Y2Steph opens the door to MrWeb*  
  
MrWeb: Why am I here? How did I get here? And who are you?  
  
Y2Steph: Webby, it's me |Lita|!  
  
MrWeb: *groaning* Oh NO  
  
Triple H: *appearing behind Y2Steph* There you are little Bitch.  
  
Y2Steph: UH OH! Bye Webby  
  
*Y2Steph takes off with HHH chasing her again with his sledgehammer. As Y2Steph runs around the room Myko comes back.*  
  
Myko: I'm back, and look new pants  
  
Sarek: *To Y2Steph as she runs by* I TOLD YOU SO  
  
*Wirdo arrives*  
  
Wirdo: You called, who do you want me to shot? Hey Myko, nice pants.  
  
Myko: Yeah they're new. OH People looking sexy  
  
*Myko takes off*  
  
Wirdo: Those pants are crappy  
  
Sarek: tell me about it.  
  
Meph: Why are you two talking like girls?  
  
Sarek: Because it's better than talking American.  
  
Alpha: Is anyone gonna help Y2Steph?  
  
Wirdo: You want me to get the big ugly guy with the huge nose that is chasing her?  
  
Alpha: well yeah  
  
Wirdo: Ok  
  
*Wirdo shots HHH in the leg and HHH falls to the ground. Anastasia runs across the room and attaches herself to wirdo's leg*  
  
Anastasia: omgomgomg you totally rule, I worship you.  
  
Y2Steph: It's just wirdo, there isn't anything special about him.  
  
*Wirdo gives Y2Steph a glare, she sticks her tongue out at him. Such silliness continues till Maven enters. Y2Steph turns her attention to him. *  
  
Y2Steph: Hello tough enough winner whose name I never remember.  
  
Billion-Dollar-Ashley: *appearing out of nowhere* It's Maven. Y2Stephanie, how could you forget that name of the sexy hunk of a man that is Maven. Maven. Come on say it with MAVEN.  
  
Y2Steph: Maven  
  
Billion-Dollar-Ashley: See it wasn't that hard  
  
Y2Steph: You would be surprised.  
  
*BDAshley ignores Y2Steph and turns to Maven, taking him by the arm*  
  
BDAshley: Hi Maven, I'm Ashley, let me show you around, and then maybe we can go back to my place, go steady for a couple of months and get married, have a few kids and live in a nice house.  
  
*BDAshley and Maven wander off, Y2Steph just stares at them*  
  
SorcererDude: What is Myko doing NOW?  
  
*Y2Steph turns and watches Myko for a bit*  
  
Y2Steph: You now I think that might be illegal in some states.  
  
Nick: I wouldn't be surprised if it was  
  
Sarek: So if they cops come Myko well get sent to Australia.  
  
Meph: Australia?  
  
Sarek: Yeah it's out side of America.  
  
Meph: Ok  
  
*Meph wanders off somewhere. As Kane enter with his new girlfriend Flames*  
  
Y2Steph: Hi Kane, Hi Flames, What happened to Terri.  
  
*Flames just gives Y2Steph an evil look. Y2Steph takes a step back. *  
  
Y2Steph*sqeaking*: Ok I'm going now  
  
*Y2Steph takes off. Flames smiles to Kane*  
  
Flames: You don't miss Terri do you Kane?  
  
Kane: No  
  
Flames: Good come on let's go dance  
  
Kane: Maybe I can do the Kane juke and jive  
  
Flames: Only if I can do with you  
  
Kane: Sure thing  
  
*Flames and Kane move off on to the dance floor. Wirdo is trying to walk around but has Anastasia still attached to his leg*  
  
Wirdo: Isn't anyone going to help me?  
  
*No Reply*  
  
Wirdo: Darn  
  
Raven *appearing out of nowhere* What about Me what about Raven?  
  
Wirdo: Like I give a damn about you  
  
Sonar: I care Raven!  
  
Raven: Really?  
  
Sonar: UH Huh  
  
Raven: I need cryptic words to say here  
  
*Raven blinks*  
  
Raven: Still nothing. Wanna dance?  
  
Sonar: Sure  
  
*And off they go to the rather packed dance floor. It's only now that Angelina has noticed that HHH has been shot. She moves over him, and pulls him into her arms slippy into the roll of loving wife. *  
  
Angelina: Hunter dear, what happened  
  
HHH: some little SOB shot me, while I was chasing Y2Steph  
  
Angelina: aww you poor thing. Let me get the bullet out.  
  
*Angelina does stuff and somehow manages to get the bullet out. She then disappears to the bathroom and comes back with a bandage, and dresses HHH's wound*  
  
Angelina: There you go honey has good as new.  
  
HHH: What would I do with out you dear? Now help me up so I can find the SOB that shot me and kick his punk ass. And would you stay AWAY from Jeff Hardy  
  
Angelina: *Helping HHH* Yes dear  
  
Will HHH get wirdo? Where the hell Is HBK? Will Angelina stay away from Jeff? Does HHH really hate Y2Steph or is it like Jericho is with Stephanie? And Speaking of where are those two? How many kids will Billion-Dollar-Ashley & Maven have? What did Flames do to Terri? Can Kane dance? Where is Taker? And for that matter where is Edge & Matt so Dani can stalk then (NEXT Chapter I promise) What IS Myko doing? What is going to happen next? Who else is going to show up? Who is going to try to kill who next? Will I ever stop asking so many questions? 


End file.
